Talk:Branch of Juni Berries
So... what are they for?--Ender A 15:43, 1 November 2006 (CST) I keep hoping that at some point we will find someone who will trade them for a Bottle of Juniberry Gin, but that is a wholly unverified personal theory :) EccentricFlower 15:35, 2 November 2006 (CST) Perhaps later you find Juni Bears and they'll use them to make Juni Berry Juice... Juni Bears, bouncing here and there and everywhere... -Immortius 17:20, 4 November 2006 (CST) Apparently the reward is glitched such that if you have a full inventory, he says "speak to me again when it's not full" but then when you clear a spot for it, he doesn't give it to you. Right now, there's a guy in Kamadan trading a book of secrets for Juniberries.--Ninjatek 09:06, 20 December 2006 (CST) :He's also buying them for 5K each, and now claims that juniberries allow you to capture Impossible Odds from Shiro. Whatever.--Ninjatek 09:14, 20 December 2006 (CST) I cant believe these guys havent found a way to use juniberries So...do the Juniberries do something or not? Any new ideas? - Atta They can be used to hatch a Black Moa Chick ( 10:03, 7 February 2009 (UTC)) :Fyi, those comments are years old :P --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) I wouldnt be surprised I wouldn't be surprised if they actually turn into currency, if you play diablo 2 you know what an SoJ is and that people made that little item into currency, why not juni berries? People might start to think they would not be obtainable after an update, become scarce, or be a major quest thing or something i don't know haha thats just my 2 cents - Chrisworld 23:00, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Are you joking or are you just that confused? In D2, SOJs are useful - they DO something, and that something is excellent. Juni Berries don't do shit. So no, Juni Berries are not going to become the next SOJ, or Glob of Ectoplasm, or Obsidian Shard, nor are they going to replace hard currency in any other way.--Ninjatek 09:03, 6 March 2007 (CST) ::Hehe, yes, just not much of a currency if it's not useful. :-) :::It has been documented for seemingly useless quest items to soar in value once removed from the game, due to potential usefulness down the line. Need I remind you of the Tattered Girl's Cape? --Sunyavadin 06:08, 4 July 2007 (BST) Monty Python Man in crowd III: Master, your people have walked many miles to be with you, they are weary and have not eaten. Brian: It's not my fault they haven't eaten! Man in crowd III: There is no food in this high mountain! Brian: Oh, what about the juniper bushes over there? Crowd: Oh! A miracle! A miracle! Man in crowd V: He has made the bush fruitful by his word! Man in crowd IV: They brought forth juniper berries! Brian: Of course they brought forth juniper berries; they're juniper bushes, what do you expect!? Woman in crowd: Show us another miracle! --Eudas 16:51, 23 March 2007 (CDT) Solved This Mystery - Meet Joe May I point you all in the direction of Joe, Hungry Devourer ^ ^ ! He requires Succulent Juniper Meat . Just make the connection. I think this is just a little novelty that Anet put in. Nothing more. Nothing less. -- [[User:Zoidberg|'Zoidberg']] 18:25, 21 June 2007 (CDT) :Except that the Succulent Juniper Meats have a specific quest they are tied to and a real use, while the berries lack either. SarielV 07:15, 28 July 2007 (CDT) Bull #%!@ Anet can answer that question, they just choose not to, they do to know what it is for, they just don't want to give us any help so I say thats a load of bull #%!@ --67.67.161.12 23:06, 30 July 2007 (CDT) Support ticket for asking about them... Inquiries have been made to the developers. The reply Hello, Thank you for contacting Guild Wars Support. While we'd like to be able to provide specific details to individual gameplay questions, there are so many different aspects of the game that it is simply not possible to do so. If you are unable to find the information you are searching for in the official Guild Wars Online Manual (http://www.guildwars.com/gameplay/), official Guild Wars wiki or in our self-help Knowledge Base tool (http://www.guildwars.com/support/), there is also a wealth of information available on the many Guild Wars fansites and message boards (http://www.guildwars.com/community/fansites/) that will likely satisfy your questions. If you are having difficulty finding the answers you are looking for on the fansites, many of them also have forums or message boards where you can ask questions and get answers from fellow gamers. Regards, The Guild Wars Support Team Not sure who was the original person. --Karlos 01:34, 13 August 2007 (CDT) Notes Since a similar note got removed at the Bolt of Linen article, but a same note still exists at the Red Iris Flower article, I think it should be decided wether we keep putting those things on the wiki every week or not. I'd say remove since it's all weekly. Mystzombie 16:11, 4 May 2009 (UTC) :I vote we keep them. One line of text is not going to kill anybody, and for all we know he may cycle through locations, so it's good to know what not to throw away. That way, if he does cycle back and someone gets into the gift thing on the second round, they'll know what to expect. Qing Guang 22:17, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::Is the question whether any Nick Traveler collections should be included on the item's page? I think they should be included as an active Note during the collection week and as a historical note afterward. I think that Nick the Traveler should not be treated in the same way as the permanent NPC collectors: at the moment, these are once-in-a-lifetime deals. It makes sense to record their history; it seems misleading to treat them as current collections (except during the relevant week). ::As to why Irises and Linen have been treated differently... I suspect it's not the same people updating the articles. It will take us a while to figure out the conventions we want to follow for Nick. — Tennessee Ernie Ford (TEF) 08:26, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Trophy? So how does this qualify as a trophy? There's no collector other than Nick, and he collects lots of things that aren't trophies. Are we just going to apply "trophy" to any item without an in-game type? —Dr Ishmael 01:05, September 22, 2010 (UTC) : No. I thought I explained in the edit summary: it's not marked as a quest item. Lacking any more appropriate designation, I treated it like Diesa Chalice, which otherwise resembles (including the odd-size font compared to that used for salvage items). Maybe I misunderstood your edit summary from before: I thought you were looking for an appropriate sub-type. I don't have strong feelings about this one's designation, so feel free to change it (well, free free regardless — in this case, I'm sure I'll agree w/your designation). : The main thing is: it's not labeled as a quest item. —''Tennessee Ernie Ford'' (TEF) 01:14, September 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I just wasn't sure of your intent there. I was thinking that we don't want to blithely call everything a "trophy" if we can't classify it someplace else, since that's what this wiki used to do with "quest item" — in other words, it's okay for something to be "just an item" and not any specific type of item. ::Although now that I think about it...... I guess it does make sense for this item, since it is a "reward" for feeding Toma, and there is a collector (albeit a very transient one). And the "reward trophy" moniker is already pretty dilute, so this won't really matter. —Dr Ishmael 01:43, September 22, 2010 (UTC)